prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 1, 2013 Smackdown results
The February 1, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 29, 2013 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary Following Big Show's vicious attack on Raw, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio's attempt at giant retribution ultimately backfired. Meanwhile, SmackDown's elite looked to shock-and-awe in a series of explosive showdowns, hoping to earn their place in the World Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contender's Elimination Chamber Match. As SmackDown began, an agitated Alberto Del Rio was seen pacing in the parking lot, weapon in hand, presumable awaiting for the arrival of The World's Largest Athlete and payback for the actions against him and Ricardo Rodriguez on Raw. Inside, General Manager Booker T officially opened SmackDown, surrounded by select group of former World Heavyweight Champions. He declared that their status made them all possible entries in the upcoming No. 1 Contender's Elimination Chamber Match — at the pay-per-view of the same name — to determine who would face Alberto Del Rio for the World Title at WrestleMania. Returning after a long absence, Jack Swagger interrupted the head of the blue brand. Revealing that he had been living as a “real American” in his absence from WWE, Swagger said that he was disappointed with the direction WWE had been heading before insisting that — since he was also a former World Heavyweight Champion — he should also be considered for the Elimination Chamber. In the height of the explosive contest between two great tag teams, Kane stopped a 619 attempt by Rey Mysterio in its tracks. But when he went for the Chokeslam, The Ultimate Underdog countered — using his incredible athletic prowess to send The Big Red Monster hurling out of the ring. Bryan quickly gained control and attempted victory with the “No!” Lock! But Sin Cara broke it up at the last minute, before leaping off the top rope and onto Kane on the ringside floor. Meanwhile, back in the ring, Mysterio regained his footing, blasting Daniel Bryan with the 619-Splash combination for the huge three-count. Will the win be enough to put Rey into the Elimination Chamber? On Raw Roulette four days earlier, 3MB interrupted The Great Khali's karaoke showdown against Zack Ryder, causing The Punjabi Playboy and Long Island Iced-Z to clean house. On SmackDown, Khali would once again make beautiful music in his match against Jinder Mahal. After taking down Drew McIntyre with a massive chop — as he was bothering Natalya on the apron — the gigantic former World Champion dropped Mahal with the Punjabi Plunge for the victory. Meanwhile, Hornswoggle, who lost a pursuing Health Slater under the ring, joined his friends in time for a post-match dance celebration. Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow approached SmackDown General Manager Booker T, explaining they had made the difficult decision to stop working as a tag team and to return to singles competition. They made it clear they would remain the best of friends, though. Booker quickly embraced the idea, informing The Intellectual Savior of the Masses that he would be facing Sheamus for the second time this week! Looking to impress Booker T enough to gain consideration for a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match, The Celtic Warrior went to battle with Damien Sandow. While Sheamus was able to overcome The Intellectual Savior of the Masses on Raw by putting him through a table, The Shield would inevitably block his attempt to get an encore victory over his robe-wearing adversary. As the first Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion was taking firm control of the contest, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns emerged from the crowd, launching a three-on-one assault on their target and bringing the match to an end by disqualification. Sheamus fired back with a tremendous counterattack. But eventually, he fell to the numbers and the notorious faction left him lying in the middle of the ring. With a possible spot in the Elimination Chamber Match looming, The Viper took on the worse type of Wade Barrett there is, a Wade Barrett in a bad mood. The English bare-knuckled brawler was irate following a very hard week, in which he was eliminated from Sunday's Royal Rumble Match by NXT competitor Bo Dallas and then lost to the up-and-comer in a “Player’s Choice” Match on Raw. Once Barrett's effort to hit his devastating Bull Hammer elbow outside the ring connected with the unforgiving steel ring post, though, The Barrett Barrage came in contact with the devastating RKO and another defeat. Later, the conquered Barrett would come in contact with Bo Dallas for the third-time in a week, igniting a fierce backstage brawl. After returning from living the life of a “real American,” Jack Swagger re-entered the squared circle, hoping to overcome Kofi Kingston and earn a possible chance at being included in the Elimination Chamber Match in 16 days. Armed with a renewed aggression that would not quit, Swagger would have his hands full with Kofi's explosive, high-flying style. But when Kofi missed Trouble in Paradise in the final moments of the match — and instead injured his leg by connecting with the announce table — that gave Swagger the opening he needed to make his opponent tap out with the Ankle Lock. Waiting in the parking lot for the majority of SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio eventually launched a furious pipe-wielding onslaught on Big Show just moments after The World's Largest Athlete emerged from his bus. The giant eventually escaped in a nearby car, driving off and leaving the enraged World Heavyweight Champion to face Dolph Ziggler in the main event. Prior to the matchup with The Showoff, Alberto Del Rio stopped a determined Ricardo Rodriguez from escorting him to the ring, fearing for the injured ring announcer's well-being. During the physical contest that followed, a Del Rio attack from the top rope was thwarted by an interfering Big E Langston. Their interaction quickly escalated and Big E was promptly ejected from ringside. The high-intense, back-and-forth match between Del Rio and Ziggler was completely unpredictable, filled with numerous near-falls and explosive action that kept the WWE Universe on the edge of its collective seat. That was until the resilient World Champion countered Ziggler's Zig Zag in the final moments, finally overcoming The Showoff with the Cross Armbreaker. But the Mexican titleholder had little time to celebrate. Moments after the bell, Big Show appeared on the TitanTron, holding the injured Rodriguez at his side. In response to Del Rio's attack earlier in the evening, the irate giant kept the World Heavyweight Champion at bay as he tormented — and eventually hit the KO Punch on — the trapped ring announcer. Results ; ; *Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara defeated Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) (8:05) *The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre) (1:54) *Damien Sandow vs. Sheamus ended in a no contest (3:09) *Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett (4:07) *Jack Swagger defeated Kofi Kingston (7:05) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston (10:02) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Booker T made a huge announcement Smackdown 1.29.12.1.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.2.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.3.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.4.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.5.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.6.jpg Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara v Team Hell No Smackdown 1.29.12.7.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.8.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.9.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.10.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.11.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.12.jpg The Great Khali v Jinder Mahal Smackdown 1.29.12.13.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.14.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.15.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.16.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.17.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.18.jpg Damien Sandow v Sheamus Smackdown 1.29.12.19.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.20.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.21.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.22.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.23.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.24.jpg Randy Orton v Wade Barrett Smackdown 1.29.12.25.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.26.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.27.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.28.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.29.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.30.jpg Jack Swagger v Kofi Kingston Smackdown 1.29.12.31.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.32.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.33.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.34.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.35.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.36.jpg Del Rio attacked Big Show in parking lot Smackdown 1.29.12.37.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.38.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.39.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.40.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.41.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.42.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 1.29.12.43.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.44.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.45.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.46.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.47.jpg Smackdown 1.29.12.48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #702 at CAGEMATCH.net * #702 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events